Inuyasha's Memories
by cute kitten luver
Summary: Kagome is hurt and Inuyasha must find them both shelter before it rains. While looking he found the house his parents once shared. What will unfold in this house?Redoing!
1. Contentment, Anger, Horror

Alright!I apologize but I am redoing this story...it was too short for my tastes and Im SURE you all agree with me. Especially the readers that like long stories!haha! Im sorry for taking so long though, School started last week and between that and marching band and tennis...ive been dead to the world straight after dinner!haha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I did though. ;)

Chapter 1

Contentment, Anger, and Horror.

The sun shined down merrily on the Feudal Era as Kagome Higurashi hoisted herself out the well, letting out a soft grunt as she pushed herself over the lip and sat down. She sighed, tucking her bushy raven black hair behind her ears. Looking up at the sky, she smiled watching the puffy clouds drift by. The wind blew her hair back as she just sat, admiring the view. Giggling softly as a butterfly made its way past her. High in the sky, flocks of birds unknown to her flew by, chirping merrily. Unknown to her, Inuyasha was also enjoying the veiw, not exactly the SAME veiw though, from a nearby tree, a soft smile on his face as he watched her. He sat high in the Goshinbuku, his legs crossed balancing on a sturdy branch, his arms folded into his sleaves as his golden eyes softened as he looked at Kagome. But, this peaceful bliss did not last long as Kagome muttered,

"I wish I could sit-" she was cut off when she heard a rather loud thud coming from the direction of a fairly large tree in her opiniun. Curious, and a tad bit confused, she stood up and made her way over to the plain cursing coming from a slight hole at the base of the tree. Kagome sighed, knowing exactly who the cursing hanyou was.

"Inuyasha...you baka...what ever were you doing up in that tree?"Inuyasha grumbled at her question as the spell was lifted.He jumped out of the hole and ran to the well, picking up her bag, and avoiding her and her glare.

"Lets go wench, dont have all day." He said gruffly, already making his way down the path towords the small village. She huffed and made a face at his back before slowly following behind him, thinking many mean thoughts towords him...particularly the thoughts on how she would casterate him...

Upon entering the village, Kagome was nearly knocked over when a small bundle of brown fluff barreled into her chest, nearly knocking her over with a small yell of "KAGOME!". She stumbled a bit, nearly falling over backwards from the force but managed to regain her balance. She smiled down at the kitsune, running her fingers through his unruly bangs,

"Hello Shippou." The kitsune grinned up at her before jumping up onto her shoulder. Kagome counted down before the whining would commence...'...Three...Two...On-' she cut off when Shippou began to talk excitedly into her ear.

"Kagome!Inuyasha hit me again and called me names!" He whined, rubbing his head where Kagome supposed he was hit by the 'big meanie' as Shippou put it. Nodding and listening to his complaints about the half-demon was like a ritual for everytime she came back from the Future. Half the time she was barely paying attention to tell you the truth, Inuyasha did the same things everytime she left. So, she just assumed what he did and sat him for it...it was only fair to Shippou after all.

She gently placed Shippou on the ground and made her way towords the treeline, checking the branches and bases of the trees. Seeing if Inuyasha was among the large oaks, brooding or whatever he does up there. While walking, she thought about that, 'What DOES Inuyasha think about...?Memories?People?Places?...Me?' Kagome looked up at the sky she looked upon not much earlier that day and for some reason, it didnt seem as clear to her. She shook her head of the thoughts as she looked up at one of the larger trees to find the topic of her strange thoughts lounging on one of the lower branches.

She looked up at him, attempting to get his attention but he seemed to be asleep, his eyes closed with his arms behind his head, his legs draped over the branch as he leaned against the rough bark of the tall oak. Kagome sighed as she made her way to the base of the tree, grabbing the lowest branch and hoisting herself up and balancing herself before reaching up for the next one and doing the same. She grumbled softly to herself the whole way up, even if it was one of the lower branches, it was still pretty hi up there!

When she reached his branch, she was huffing a bit but managed to calm her self down enough to look at his face without totally concentrating on keeping her balance. Looking at his face, she saw a calmness there you wouldnt normally if he was awake. She smiled softly as she leaned over him, still mindfull of her position on the branch, and brushed the bangs out of his face lightly. Her cerulean eyes ran over the contours of his face before making thier way up to the slightly twitching dog ears perched atop his head. Without thinking, she reached up and began to rub gently, drawing a purr from the sleeping hanyou.

Soon, however, Inuyasha began to stir and Kagome noticed but paid no mind as she continued to rub his ear. Inuyasha groggily cracked open his eyes and looked over at her, an odd look on his face when he relized just what was going on. He could of chose to enjoy the sensations running through him, or he could of gotten agitated from the attention. Unfortunatly, being the brash hanyou he is, he chose the second choice of the day. He glowered at her before smacking her hand away, making Kagome snap out of the haze she was in and lose her balance,falling backwards off the branch. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him and grabbing her around the waist. Kagome felt dizzy from all the movement but had no time to adjust as Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and set her down. He steadied her before turning to look at her.

"What the hell were you thinking, wench!" Inuyasha yelled, his arms crossed over his chest as he took a defensive stance. Kagome bristled at the comment before turning around, fists clenched at her side and her once soft eyes hard and dark.

"Trying to wake you up, so I could talk to you about your behavior around Shippo!" She yelled back, stomping her foot like an irate child.

"If he wanted my behavior changed so badly, he would of made me himself! Feh, expect a mommas boy to go running to his momma when hes in a pinch." Inuyasha sneered back. He knew it was a low blow, but he really had no ammunition here.

Kagome stiffened even more, if possible, at that comment as she smiled sweetly and turned around as Inuyasha gulped and braced himself, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Sit." She said sweetly, "Sit, sit, sit, sit!" Inuyasha grumbled from his hole in the ground as Kagome walked away, a smirk set in place on her features.

That night, Inuyasha stated that there were two rumours of the shikon shards and that they would be splitting up and checking on these rumours. He told them, rather rudely, that Shippou would be staying here while Sango and Miroku went west and him and Kagome went east. The only protest he recieved was from Shippou, but that was to be expected.

Kagome sighed as she stared up at the starry night sky, naming a few constelations before looking around at the group. They were all eating the food she made them earlier, talking amongst themselve. Sango and Miroku were discussing how to exterminate a special kind of youkai or what-have-you, and Shippou, who had finished his dinner long ago, was running around with Kirara. Inuyasha was high up in one of his trees again, eating his food and staring up at the sky, with what seemed like to her a thoughtful expression on his face.

Kagome shrugged and yawned, deciding to turn in considering they had a large day ahead of them tomorrow. Even if she was slightly saddened by the fact that she would have to leave a person she considered her sister, it was only for a few days, maybe a week. She grabbed her pajamas and made her way behind a bush to change while everyone was distracted. As she slid on her pajama pants, she thought back to earlier and how Inuyasha had reacted. She shrugged as she buttoned up her shirt and thought of it no more. Kagome folded her clothes and made her way back to camp, opening her bag and stuffing her dirty clothes inside. She pulled out her sleeping bag and unrolled it, calling out good nights and slipping inside, only to be joined by her ever present son, Shippou. Soon, Kagome fell into a deep pleasurable sleep.

The next morning, Inuyasha woke them up bright and early with his normal way of doing so, barking at them to get up and evenutally retreating to his tree to sulk and wait. Kagome stretched, her arms reaching for the sky as she heard he back pop and sighed in contentment. She looked around the camp, the sun shining down despite the large clouds in the sky. The day looked promising, but it was still early. She got up and reached into her bag, grabbing a clean set of clothes and her bathing supplies she called for Sango, who happily joined her as they made thier way to the bath. Passing by Inuyasha's tree, the two of them paused to call up a good morning to thier grumpy friend. All they got for thier trouble was a 'feh' at which they giggled and moved on.

Making there way to the hotspring, they chattered on about nonsence before a squeal made them turn around. Behind them came a running Shippou, naked as the day he was born, with his little inner tube under his arm. He ran past them and jumped in the hotspring, immediatly slipping into his inner tube. The girls laughed at his antics before shedding thier clothing and slipping in as well. Shippou paddled his way around, splashing the two a bit before they scolded him to let them get washed up. Reluctantly, he made his way to the other end of the hotspring, deciding to play with the little rocks he found there.

Kagome lathered her thick hair with her jasmine shampoo before handing Sango the bottle who in turn did the same.

"I cannot believe he's making us do this!" Sango cried in agitation, "I do not enjoy going on a seperate mission with our, 'favorite monk.'" Kagome laughed before ducking under the water to rinse the suds from her hair.

"It could always be worse my friend,"She said as she came up, "You could have to deal with a grumpy hanyou for god knows how long!" It was Sangos turn to laugh at her friends misfourtune as she too ducked under and rinsed her hair. They spent the next half hour washing and joking before Shippou paddled over, his hair needing a good scrub. The girls smiled as they took the joy of washing his hair and playing with it, laughing as they braided it, twisted it, and whatever else they decided to do. In the end, Shippou ended up with a clean head of hair, pulled back in its normal bow.

Soon, they got out at the comment that they were turning into prunes. They toweled off and slipped into thier clean clothes still chatting amiably. They walked back in semi-silence, toweling thier hair and still talking nonsence. The moment was shattered as Inuyasha yelled out,

"What took ya? We've been waiting for ages!" Kagome sighed and hugged her friend and Shippou good-bye before shouldering her bag and quickly taking off after Inuyasha who was already half-way down the path towords the mountains. She was out of breath by the time she finally reached him and stopped for a moment before once again, following him up the now moutainous path.

The sky was now overcast as they moved further up the mountains, the air was dead quiet save for Kagomes huffing and puffing from the steep climb. Inuyasha was looking around, taking in the sites, because to him this place was eerily familier. He was barely paying attention to the tired girl behind him as he tried to place his finger on where exactly there were. She took the liberty of calling a temporary break which included her plopping down and yelling at Inuyasha that if he didnt like it, he could take her back and go on his own. Reluctantly, he allowed her the break as he once again began looking around the valley and surounding mountains. He firmly told him to stay where she was before taking off up the mountain.

'Where have I seen this before?' Inuyasha wondered, trying to find a clue somewhere. He found his clue when he reached a door in the mountains face. Reaching out and touching the wood and stained glass door, memories flooded back to him.

Memory

_A three year old Inuyasha drags his favorite bear around by its paw as he makes his way to his mother Izayoi, his unused arm outstretched to her. She smiles sadly down at him as she picks him up easily and spins him around, making him giggle and laugh. She rests him against her hip as she flicks his nose gently, making him go cross-eyed and his nose twitch. Now its her turn to laugh as he holds the bear to his chest, blinking up at his mother._

End Memory

Inuyasha shakes his head vigorously, trying to clear the unwanted memory. Those memories always made him sad since those are the few memories he has of his mother Izayoi. She was such a beautiful woman with her long, regal black hair that stopped gently at her lower back, and her dark eyes and small mouth. Izayoi was a hime, and her grace and elegance proved that. But her smiles, no matter how beautiful, always seemed sad. Inuyasha sighed softly before slowly making his way back to where he had left Kagome, which was quite a ways away from where the door was.

Upon arrival, Kagome looked up at him, clearly wondering what took him so long but deciding not to push it, to which he was grateful. She stood up and grabbed her bag and slung it on her back, hunching over from the weight. Seeing this, Inuyasha gently grabbed the bag from her and slung it over his own shoulder, easily carrying it up the slope.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Inuyasha." She smiled as she followed easily behind him. All she got in return was a soft 'feh', as he shifted the back slightly on his shoulder. Following wasnt that hard, so Kagome allowed herself to space out, thinking about what Inuyasha might of found.

'Could it be, treasure?A secret cave?Hmm...the possiblities are endles I suppose.' She thought, laughing to herself before looking up at the sky, frowning when she saw how overcast it was. She looked up, still not watching where she was going and asked Inuyasha,

"Is it going to ra-eep!" Stepping funny on a rock made her trip and fall down, her head hitting the ground with a dull thud as she rolled down the path. When she stopped rolling, she was exactly where she started and uncouncious. Her head bled slightly and her ankle seemed to be twisted a funny way, but other than that she seemed fine. Inuyasha brushed off her scream with a "Feh, weak human.." at first, but when no other sound came from Kagome he turned around, a look of horror crossing his face at the site of her body where they had rested.

He ran down to her, setting her bag down and leaning over her, holding her cheek in his palm as he gently tried to wake her. With no responce, he checked her pulse and found one, letting go of a breather he didnt know he held. He shouldered her bag before gently lifting her in his arms and carefully making his way up the slope, fully intent on taking her to Izayoi's retreat.

END

Alright!Its the first brand new chappie!yay!Ive rewritten it and its more than twice as long as it originally was. The plot will be thicker, but it should technically be the same. Althought, I am wondering if I should keep the song in that one chapter?Hm...well Review and tell me!

-Kitten-


	2. The House

Alright, I'm continuing my rewriting. Although it's been quite some time and I'm sure you have all forgotten about it, I'll still do my best. If I stray from the original plot line, please tell me as it has been a long time since I've actually began the story and I no longer have the original story due to giving up a computer, and frying a laptop. So bear with me :

I also hope you find my writing worthwhile since I hope it has greatly improved.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. they are creations by Rumiko Takahashi of VIZ comics and that's who will forever own them.

Chapter 2

Thunder boomed as the sky lit up with warning flashes of lightening that lit even the shadows cast by the form climbing the mountain. The rain had yet to come, but they were already feeling the effects of its presence. A strong wind began to howl through tall trees and droplets of rain, carried by the wind, began to hit Inuyasha in the face as he hurried up the mountainside. They had not gone far up the mountain, but that still offered them no shelter of trees and there seemed to be no other type of shelter he could see.

As if answering him, a light sparkle caught his eye from a small, almost hidden alcove. Not caring what it was, he hurried towards it, shifting Kagome in his arms to keep her comfortable and to keep his arms from growing tired. He glanced down at her as he did this, his gaze worried as he made his way towards the alcove and if Inuyasha had no looked up at the last moment, he would have run directly into a large ornate door. It hung on what Kagome called 'hinges' and the door itself was a square in design, its face held one circular window, a stained glass picture of an eye behind a roaring transformed Inu-youkai with a small crystal doorknob slightly down and to the right of it.

Instantly, his mind once again filled with memories…

_ A small Inuyasha reached __towards__ his tall__ smiling __father who __gallantly__ picked him up and spun him around before placing him on his shoulders. Together they walked __towards__ the __window__ and Inuyasha reached out his small hand to run the tips of his fingers on the slick__, cool__ glass.__ Looking down at his father who stood gazing at the picture with a soft look of sadness__ as his mind seemed as if it were miles away from __where they currently stood_

_ "__What's__ wrong father?" He asked his father in such a child-like way, that it made the man laugh._

_ "Nothing my son, I am just sad to leave you and your dear mother for so long. This picture is here to remind you that I am always here and watching over you."_

_ "It's quite frightening__ Taisho, that eye will give the poor boy nightmares." Teased __Izayoi as__ she came into the room__, her face __set in loving yet sad smile__ her light blue kimono of fine silk cascaded off her shoulders and trailed __gracefully to the floor__. Taisho set Inuyasha down, and set to giving his wife a swooping hug but was stopped when a knock on the door came to shatter their __familial__ air. It was a guard, telling Lord Taisho that it was time to leave. Taisho turned to Inuyasha and said-_

A large raindrop hit Inuyasha in the forehead before he could remember what else had happened. It bothered him that he had forgotten all these things and was just now remembering them. Nothing made sense to him at the moment, and it was starting to upset him. Kagome moaned softly, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts before shifting Kagome yet again to free his hand in order to open the door. The door creaked from misuse, and for a moment what lay behind was dark and even Inuyasha had a hard time seeing.

Flames blazed to light and Inuyasha had to shield his eyes from the onslaught of light that poured from the recesses of a room so immaculate and ornate that it made him stare in awe. Wooden floors that were polished to such perfection that it seemed to reflect the light around it to a blinding degree as a high backed chair with two plush low couches surrounded a fireplace with a fire already merrily dancing in its pit, its warm glow dancing about the floor in front of it. Taking a step inside, he took notice of a long hallway, a rug running down the middle until it reached another much less ornate door than the one he had just entered through. Shutting the door behind him, he laid Kagome down on one of the couches around the fireplace, her head lying comfortably on a matching pillow.

After assuring himself that she would come to no harm while she lay there vulnerable, he began his walk down the hallway. Doors were lined up in a neat orderly fashion, and he took his time opening them and discovering what lay inside. The first door held a lavish and comfortable bed that was surprisingly high off the ground for its time, purple adorned the bedspread as intricate patterns of golden thread wove a tale not even time could permit its telling. A story of a woman hime falling in love with a youkai Lord and having a damned child, a half breed, and going against all those around them , even those they had trusted since their birth, to keep him alive. It also portrayed the sadness of a neglected older brother, whose only want was for his father to notice he was also there.

Inuyasha drew his eyes away from the pattern, and looked around the room once more, noting the regal tapestries and the soft animal fur carpet. Gently sighing, he realized just whose room he was standing in as his memories unclouded enough to show him a vision of his mother sitting on that soft fur carpet reading him a story as he stared wide-eyed at her, clutching a small bear to his chest. Again, he shut his eyes, hoping to block it out and after opening them and finding the vision gone; he closed the door and continued down the hallway. Another door showed him an extraordinary library with bookshelves that ran from the bottom of the room to the top of the high ceiling that were packed with books filled with stories, myths, legends and stories of old war heroes. A few more rooms were less ornate versions of his mothers room, one was a type of bathroom he supposed, with a built in hot spring and another was a kitchen of sorts, with a fire area with a hole in the rock above it to carry the smoke up the shaft and out of the mountain and not throughout the home.

Upon reaching the door at the end of the hallway, Inuyasha became cautious; what if what he found was something that stirred up enough memories that it would slowly cause him to lose his sanity? What if he found something in there that he never should have seen to begin with? With this in mind, he turned and made his way back down the hallway to the couch that a passed out and injured Kagome was currently occupying. Gently, he picked her up and carried her down the hall and into Izayois old room and laid her down on the bed, her head resting on the overstuffed downy feather pillows. After securing her comfort, he pulled a thin blanket over her and left the room, leaving the door open.

He made his way down the hallway once again and entered the door that led to the kitchen and began rummaging through the multitude of cupboards that run along the walls, searching for a cloth of some kind. After all, Kagome was hurt and would do well to have her foot propped up and ice wrapped in a cloth on it. That led him to a problem, if he did find a cloth, where would the ice be? Picking up on the speed of his search, he found a peculiar box that upon taking the top off was filled with ice, and upon further investigation he found that a peculiar magic kept the inside of the box quite cold. An enchantment kept most of the things in the kitchen cold and it must be his father's doing, as he is the only one he knew of who read deep into the old magic textbooks provided to any who truly wanted them.

After finally located the cloth in a cupboard in the corner of the room, he wrapped some ice in the cloth and returned to the room Kagome currently occupied. After setting the ice down, Inuyasha retreated to the front room, and took a few pillows off of the couch and returned to the room and gently picked up Kagomes injured ankle and sliding the pillows underneath, gently placing the ice on top of her ankle. He once again looked at her and wondered if she could ever understand how much he adored her, if she could only understand that through it all, even Kikyo coming back to life, he had always adored her…maybe even loved her. He sighed and gently brushed her bangs back and pick up a heavier blanket to lie on top of her.

After making sure she was sleeping, he sat down on the floor beside the bed and laid Tetsuiga next to him on the floor. Crossing his legs, he leaned back on the bed and put his arms through his sleeves. Inuyasha felt safe here, safe enough to actually sleep, and without actually worrying over the fact that he brought Kagome into a house he knew by memories that he never knew he had.

End Chapter

Alright, I finally got around to it. So if you all will wait a day or two...maybe three, I will hopefully have chapter three up.

Just be patient, I suffer from writers block and ADD at times :

-Kitten


	3. Glimpses of the Past

Alright, I am starting the third chapter and I've only just uploaded the second! I feel such an impulse to write tonight and its super early in the morning, no biggie.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. belong only to Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ comics. That's how it always will be

Chapter 3

Kagome blinked through bleary eyes as she looked up to see a polished ceiling, her mind not actually comprehending where she was yet. Although reality certainly caught up to her when she attempted to move her hurt ankle causing her to clench her teeth until pain faded to a dull throb. She grimaced as she tucked her raven hair behind her ear and looked around, her eyes taking in the grand tapestries, her fingers dragged over the bedspread, reveling in the silky texture. Sighing, looked around for Inuyasha, knowing that if she was here, he was not far behind.

Looking over the side of the bed, a white haired head drooped in a deep sleep as the body connected slumped against the side of the bed, arms resting limply in his lap and a light snore escaping his lips. Smiling softly at the adorable picture he made, she gently lifted a hand to lightly scratch him behind one of his furry triangular ears, causing it to twitch but not waking the man. Slowly, she slid herself over the side of the bed, favoring her uninjured leg; she made her way over to the door and limped her way through it, using the wall as support.

She was ungodly hungry, so she used this excuse to explore the home she seemed to be in, her hand bracing her against the walls of polished stone. She marveled at how smooth the polished stone was under her fingers, how beautifully it shone in the flickering lamps that lit the long hallway. Kagome turned slightly; facing the ornate door that must have come through, for rain pounded the door, the droplets of water cascading down the stained glass image that she found absolutely beautiful. The picture seemed to draw her in and protect her in an embrace of absolute strength.

Shaking her head, she smacked her forehead lightly with her palm; there was no way an image could cause such feelings of protection in any person. Turning away from it and beginning her hobble down the hallway, she missed the flash of blue like that issued from the glass and became a figure of man before becoming nothing than wisps of blue light that scattered around the home and disappeared.

* * *

Panic. That's the only thing that Inuyasha could feel when he awoke not even a half hour later to find Kagome gone, not that she would be hard to find, the two of them were the only visitors to this home in many, many years. Just the fact that she was injured and hobbling around on her own without him, and could possibly be on the ground passed out somewhere in the house and him not being able to get to her in time. Leaping to his feet and strapping Tetsuiga once again to his side, he sniffed her off, following her trail all over the house. 

"It's surprising how far a gimp girl can go on her own…"he mumbled to himself as he made his way among the many areas the girl had gone. After several minutes of following the scent, it led him to the door of the kitchen where Kagome stood, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck and her uniform sleeves pulled up to her elbows. She had obviously found her yellow bag, which he had left near the kitchen, knowing how much trouble would come of her trying to lug the heavy thing to the kitchen herself.

A Ramen wrapper lay discarded on the floor by her feet as she prodded the fire with one of her 'metal' utensils she was always bringing around. The pot that held the delicious cuisine sat on a metal grate that separated the food from the fire, while still allowing it to feel the fires heat. Kagome hadn't noticed him yet and was balancing on her uninjured foot, the other leg bent back until her toes rested lightly on the ground. Softly, she began to hum to herself, one of her songs she constantly listened to back in her time when he was around, not that he paid any mind.

Watching her smile and hum, he smiled. It wasn't often he was able to watch her like this and he intended to sit here until she turned of her own accord and found him out herself. All was well until he vision began to blur and Kagomes features changed, her hair became longer, her clothing became a kimono and she became the most favored character in his mind, his mother. Gaping, he stared and Izayoi turned to him and smiled that same sad, sweet, loving smile she has always graced him with. Reaching out a hand, she gently called his name,

_"Inuyasha, don't be afraid, I'm always going to be here for you…"_

"Inuyasha, what in the world is wrong with you?" Kagome was her normal self again, her hand keeping her balance as she stared at him, worried, her other hand being placed upon her hip that clearly showed her impatience at his lack of answer. Looking around, Inuyasha found himself backed up against the wall with his legs drawn into his body.

"F-feh..Nothing's wrong you stupid wench…what are you doing standing up anyways? It's your profound grace that landed us here in the middle of a storm, don't need you hurting yourself more and making me baby you again. Stupid wench." He gruffly replied, easily turning the blame on her where he believed it belonged. Emotions flared in her eyes until it settled on one emotion and the rest of the body followed.

"SIT!" She screamed at him, her eyes wide with fury as she pointed at him with the hand that was supposed to be supporting her, "How dare you?! Here I am, making you food for carrying me up this god forsaken mountain, and you dare yell at me!? Sit, sit, SIT! And for good measure…SIT!"

The floor surprisingly didn't cave in as Inuyashas head repeatedly bashed into it. Kagome, having had enough, began to make her way down the hallway. She wasn't paying attention; she was going way too fast and before she knew what was happening, her injured foot slipped her up, causing her to fall. Down she fell, her raven tresses flaring out behind her as she scrambled to try and keep her balance. While her arms waved about her, her body barreled down onto the polished floors. Striking her head on the ground as she fell, and Inuyasha could only watch, helpless as she fell and he could not move to save her.

**End of chapter**

* * *

Yea yea, Kagome gets hurt a lot for the first 3 or 4 chapters, but don't worry it will all lighten up and maybe she'll stop being a klutz :D

Doubt it.

And just so you all know, I have no beta and so some of my stuff will be misspelled and I apologize for that. Bear with me, because i have an idea for the next chapter that just totally excites me!

Thank you for being so patient, it seems I can only write in the very early hours of the morning, so expect on again around this time :D

-Kitten


	4. Fairyfolk

I'm starting this chapter right after I posted the most recent chapter, and I can already tell I'm straying from the original story line, but like I said, I'm doing my best and I really have a lot of ideas. That you to everyone who reviewed! You really have no idea how much it brightens my day :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and forever will be :

Chapter 4

"Hey! We just washed those floors!" A small voice came from right in front of Inuyashas nose. In front of him stood a little fairy no bigger than his littlest finger, her petite, beautiful face was twisted into a scowl fit for a child as her toe tapped impatiently. "Well? Are you going to clean it up?"

Inuyasha scowled, "Who do you think you are!" The fairy looked taken aback at the sudden change in attitude towards her. It wasn't until then that Inuyasha finally took in the small appearance of the creature in front of him. The petite, tiny fairies' size was only outmatched in the tininess of her little golden, sparkling wings. Pink hair draw up into two pigtails and bangs held back by a black and white band that matched her little black dress with sparkles of pink and white all about it. Her hands were on her hips and in her left hand she held a feather duster, in her other a dirty worn cloth.

"Well, not that it should matter to a lowly half breed of the Inu-youkai line, my name is Maybell." Maybell curtsied, not in a polite way, but instead in one that was mocking. "Now, if you would kindly get off of our floor and pick up that human garbage, we need to clean the floors once again before the master gets home. We wouldn't want our Lord Taisho to walk into a dirty home after so long being away!"

Inuyasha blinked, they were still expecting his dear departed father home from the war? They fairies must be impossibly slow or unable to feel that it's been over sixty years since his father left this world for one much better. But, this was no time to be arguing with some fairy who could tell time, he had to see if Kagome was alright! After the spell finally let him go, he leaped to his feet and waved away the gather of fairies that were hovering all around Kagomes body, muttering and gossiping amongst one another. They squealed before turning into pink sparkles and disappearing, leaving Inuyasha to brush the dust left behind off of his clothing before he could lean down and pick Kagome up.

She smelt nothing of death, so that was a good sign, but she was still completely in a ragdoll state. Letting off small moans of pain at times was the only indication that she was alive. Inuyasha carefully made his way once again to Izayois room and placed her once again on the comfortable high bed. After making sure she was comfortable, he stalked off to find this Maybell character he was just _so_ fond of.

Stalking his way through the house, a scowl placed firmly on his face, he found them all polishing the floors to an unbeatable shine. Seeing a much brighter golden light hovering about the dimmer pink lights gave her away, as she must be the head caretaker just by her lineage alone. Inuyasha may not look like he knows much, but his mother instilled in him all the information about the different species and creatures he would one day have to rule. Because she loved fairies so much, claiming them cute and loveable, she taught him all that could be taught. He was taught that the brightest fairies were the highest in the royal order and the golden ones were the highest in lineage and very hard to find. The rest of the fairies were common, found-in-your-garden fairies, which is why they were scrubbing and polishing the floor and Maybell was hovering about shouting orders.

In a flash, he had Maybell by the back of her neck between his forefinger and his pinkie, much in the same way he held Myouga. Crying in outrage, Maybell squirmed, hollered, and swore at him, not that it did much, all he did was ignore her until she became tired.

"What in the name of the Gods are you doing?!" She squeaked at him, "Do you have any idea who I AM!? I am Maybell the greatest fairy who ever lived! When Taisho-sama finds out about this, he will rip you to shreds and I will have great pleasure in cleaning up what is ever left of your filthy Hanyou body!" Unfortunately for her, they threats fell on deaf ears as he was Taishos' son, and on top of that his father was dead, so how could she be in any way dangerous to him?

"Look you little shrimp; you honestly think you know what you are talking about? You stupid fool!" He proceeded in glaring at her in such a way that she stopped squirming and began to get teary and cower. "My father has been dead for over sixty years! And even if he were alive, why would he kill the son of his beloved human wife? You dare serve under my mother and then call her race trash? You are worse than most!"

"Y-you couldn't be…I-Inuyasha-san?" The fairy began to stutter and sweat, her wings beating furiously behind her in her nervousness and fear, golden dust falling like rain to the ground. Her demeanor changed and her attitude leaving her, all because she had finally realized who she was. "We were told that you were dead!" Inuyasha snorted, letting go of the fairy, watching her suddenly shoot up into the hair and nearly hit the polished ceiling.

"Look little miss fairy, stop polishing the floors, it's a task that doesn't need to be done."

"But sir, "Ah now she was using polite names, "…you don't understand! These are worker fairies, without anything to do; they will simply become bits of fairy dust! They will cease to exist!" Inuyasha frowned, he hadn't thought of that, and since their lives were on the line if they didn't do as they were supposed to, he would just have to have them keep cleaning and polishing the floor.

"Look, let them clean then, but I need to know if there is something about this house I can't remember and probably should know." Maybell suddenly looked uncomfortable and began pacing in front of his face, sweating as more dust fell.

"I-I can't tell you Inuyasha-san…I will most certainly be killed!" Tears began to once again gather about her eyes and in a flash of golden light, she disappeared. Inuyasha sigh in frustration, these fairies were so loyal, they kept the same master their whole life. It's what wound up killing them in the end, they would work themselves to the bone for a master that no longer existed and would suddenly feel as if their existence was futile when they realized their master was never to come home to their superbly cleaned homes and castles. But if he was correct, he was also assumed to be a master since the fairy reacted in the way she did, so she was not in danger of disappearing in a flash of sparks, golden dust, and bright light.

His mother told him, that when fairies died, no matter what color or lineage they were, they would flash gold, symbolizing that they were a higher order from the time of death and on. Then, they would spark their normal glow color, for example, the worker fairies would spark pink, after all this they would emit a blinding bright light that would let anyone in the area know exactly what happened. After all this, all that would be left is a pile of Fairy dust and a pair of wings.

He muttered to himself that fairies were not as helpful as some made them out to be as he trudged down the hall to the kitchen to see if the ramen Kagome had been making was done, all this fairy dust was making him hungry.

_Meanwhile…_

While Kagomes body was not able to move, her mind raced and she dreamt. Her dreams showed her images of things she didn't remember, formal dances, youkai she couldn't name, and places she hadn't been. Confusion befuddled her, even in sleep, as she remembered things that never could have happened.

_"Dear, you mustn't remember all of this now…"_

A kind gentle voice resonated throughout her mind, causing her to only focus on it. Images still played, but the voice seemed much more important as it told her more. Who was this person?

_"Do__ no__t worry; all will reveal itself in time…"_

Words crossed her mind, slowly forming sentences on a black canvas, 'What will? How long? What will be revealed? Who is this person?' At this, a light giggle rang out in her mind as it once again answered.

_"My__, you certainly__ are a curious, questioning creature…__If you must know, my name is Izayoi…"_

Izayoi…why did that name sound so familiar? Kagome would have flushed at the questioning creature comment if she were awake, she was impossibly embarrassed.

_"Now now, this is no time to be embarrassed! You must look after my Inuyasha…"_

Again, words stretched themselves across the canvas of her mind, 'Why, is there something wrong?!' At this, the giggled once again resounded in her mind, the giggle itself sounding teasing.

_"Do not fret my child, Inuyasha will be fine…You will understand in time…"_

This was all so confusing, and it was no help to her that she was unable to talk aloud to help her sort her thoughts.

_"Oh dear, it looks like it is time for you to wake up, my son is returning from the kitchen with that noodle food you make him that he loves so much…"_

'What? Wait! Don't go yet! I have so many things to-'

_"Wake up!"_

Kagome shot upright in bed, panting. Inuyasha had just entered the room and bolted to her side, setting the ramen down on the nightstand nearby.

"Kagome, what happened to you?!" Concerned amber eyes looked her over, checking for any further injuries. His hands turning over hands and lifting arms as he conducted his search.

"Inuyasha, what was your-"Kagome question was cut off by a flash of gold and a little fairy in her face, waving a finger at her and scowling.

"Who are you, a lowly human, to call Inuyasha so informally!?" Kagome flushed and instantly became irritated, her hand smacking the fairy out of the air and onto the bedspread.

"Who are YOU, a runt of a creature, to wave fingers at me and yell at me for talking to someone a certain way, you have no right!" Kagome frowned when she saw the fairy tear up and begin to sniffle; the little fairy defiantly knew how to pull on heartstrings. Reaching out, Kagome gently picked up the fairy and gently patted her on the head. "I'm very sorry little one, I should not have hit you, it was wrong of me."

"It's ok…" the fairy sniffled once again before disappearing in a burst of gold. Kagome blew the fairy dust out of her palm and looked at Inuyasha questioningly, and Inuyasha in turn feh-ed and shrugged, grumbling that he didn't feel like telling her until she told him what was going on. At this point, Kagome was much more mentally exhausted than previously thought, and opted to tell the Hanyou to leave her alone so she could sleep.

"Keh, figures you would sleep when I need to ask you something!" Inuyasha grumbled but complied, taking his ramen out of the room and closing the door, leaving Kagome all by herself in the self-dimming room. Kagome yawned and crawled under the covers of the bed, curling up and tucking her hand under the pillow, she fell into a sleep that she knew not when she would awaken from. If anyone knew, it was the fairies.

-End chapter-

Well, 4 pages and 2000 words or so, compared to the normal 1500 words I give you guys. You should be excited! And all the reviewers, I really can't thank you enough for your support and kind words! Now, this chapter may be the last for about 3 days, unless I get a lot of reviews (or a bunch of long ones). I only say this because I have 2 Advanced Placement English books to read and both are either long or hard to read, and on top of that, I have a cosplay costume to begin!

I promise though, that if I get at least 5 or 6 reviews, I will defiantly spit a chapter 5 out.

Thank you so much for your support!

-Kitten


End file.
